Born To Protect you English Version
by ciocarlie
Summary: -this is not the ending... in the next life... I'm sure that.. I'll meet you again.. and protect you ... because my goal in this life.. is protecting you...- Yeah, I have Indonesian's Version but this is an english Version. Pairing AlauGio/1827


Title : Born to Protect You

Rated : K

Pairing : Um... That's AlauGio but I can't get Alaude's name in the list so I take 1827's name.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Confort

Warning : OOCness, death character

Disclaimed : I'm not own anything

Author Note : This is my second fanfiction KHR with english language. I have the Indonesian version but I also make english version with **Cherchez de Arisato**'s Help. Thank's for her ^^

.

_I'm born for protecting you..._

_Even though I'm not beside you, Just believe that I'm always beside you_

_And even we're seperate from our live now_

_I believe, we will meet each other again at the next life.._

_And I always.. protect you.._

* * *

"to.. giotto"

'This voice, Its familiar to me....'

"oi giotto!!"

The brunette man shake the Vongola Primo's body, who sleep at there. Because of the interruption, he open his eyes, and start focussing every single thing at there. "Whats the matter, Allaude...?"

"What are you saying!? Look at this!" Without changing his emotion on his face, the First Cloud Guardian show the untouched paper mission to Giotto

Seeing that, Giotto just sit frustratedly and put his head on the table, lazily. "C- Can we just rest for a while...?"

"..What are you saying?" Allaude already hold his handcuff with a purple flame cover it. For the evidence that he's the Cloud Guardian

"N- no.. I'll do it" Giotto do the rest of his paperwork as fast as possible and then done it. This work is really no ending because it makes Giotto stay awake untill midnight and he couldn't sleep. Already around twenty times he yawn and he hide his yawn as possible when he see Allaude is death-glaring at him.

"..." Alaude just keep silent and go out from the room. And then, he go back with a coffee that his hand holding. " here, just drink it, then go back to work"

Giotto kept silent for a while as he see Allaude is the one who brought him a coffee. Then his face blushing and smile at Allaude, his hand take the coffee from his guardian's hand. "Thank you..." He reply.

_Even though he always so cruel in words, he's the one who understand my feeling, like reading a book._

"At last!!!!" Giotto say happly and he see the sky beyond the window. Its blue and light by the moon.

"Don't be happy first, there's still many left untouch by you.." He open the door and bring in many paper work, again

Seeing that, Giotto's eyes widen, and now he really want to just pass out in this place in this time, no matter what.

"And after this, there's a meeting that you must assign..."

Hear that again, he just sigh despressly. "What meeting.. and with who??"

"...." Then Allaude put aside all the paper and grab the vongola primo's hand. "come with me.." He pull giotto then go out from the room

"go to where?" Giotto ask confused

"Just follow me.."

Allaude say as he death glare giotto and soon, he get a nodd from the primo who now is scared and continue walk with allaude.

* * *

"Actually.. where're we going, Allaude?" Giotto ask again while his hand holding his guardian's hand, as his eyes are closed because Allaude ordered too.

"Just shut up and follow..." Allaude yelled and still continue pulling giotto to some palce. And a few minute later, they stoped. "open your eyes now." Giotto open his eyes and suprised for what he see

"my..." He look around him. now he's in a green hill where there're many flowers decorate it and the sky is so nice with stars. He just smile staring at the sky, then he lay down on the grass field.

"Hey.. we don't have many time... or you want the headquarters ruin because I and G fighting?" said Allaude as he sit beside Giotto.

"ohh... never mind!! its been a long time since I smell this free air.. I want to be free like this.." Giotto smile and still lay down. His eyes are focus on a small movement in the sky. "oh! there's shooting star! people often say that if we wish when the shooting star coming, our wish will come out!" He said as he see Allaude.

But Allaude just stare at him, weird look. "Are you nuts? You think you're 3 or 5 years old kid?" Allaude ask and get a awkward look from Giotto, But Gio just pretend smile, but awkwardly.

* * *

"okay.. vacation has end, lets go or your HQ will become dust because of me and G..." He said as he walk from giotto.

"Okay!" He stand up and follow Allaude. When Allaude see what behind him, what he see not giotto but the sky

"hey.. look.."

"Whoa... so beautiful!" As he catch many shooting star, probably meteor shooting.. "Hey Allaude! lets make a wish!!" He look at Allaude and smile. Allaude walk near him.

"You think I'll do it?" He ask coldly.

"I think no.." He just smile awkwardly. But then he closed his eyes and make a wish. _'I wish... everyone will be happy forever.. and..' He look at Allaude 'I can be with him forever.. This is life and the next life...'_

To Allaude, wishing to the shooting star is stupid. But for this night, he made an excuse. _'i wish i can protect you forever.. anywhere, anytime.. in this life, and the next life...'_

* * *

Bang Bang Bang!

The gun sound is fill that place, there's a war between vongola and riservatto. Giotto with his HDW mode try to stop the attack. G, and Spade are protecting the HQ. But Allaude is not there, as he've a different mission.

Now giotto is with Ugetsu, fight all the enemy that attacking them. "Giotto-dono, the enemy is getting nearer! What should we do??" he ask as he use cambio forma to attack the people.

"damn... we lose at number.." then suddenly he heared a scream.

"uagh!" there, he see his cloud guardian who attack them with his handcuff.

"you're late" giotto see allaude that just come to him.

"hmph, I think you all are nothing without me.." He just smirk coldly.

"Allaude-dono!! Its good you've manage to come back!" Ugetsu come to where Allaude and Giotto are now.

"Don't et excited first.. our enemy is still increasing"

"Primo! behind you!!" Suddenly G run to Giotto, shouting of the warning, but the person who will shoot him already fire his gun

Bang!

Giotto who can't dodge the gun, just stood in the place, not even more. But the gun shoot was not go through him..

"..." Giotto just stare a person infront him, flowing blood now. only blood he see now.

"Allaude!" G run as fast as he could to giotto, while Allaude fall down in front of giotto.

"Wait G! there's something wrong with Giotto.." Spade stop G and see giotto.

"...Allaude... Are you alright?" There's no answer from the cloud guardian, just the blood kept flowing from the body. With anger, Giotto Yelled at all the enemy, and attack all in instant with zero point breaker.

"Primo.." G want to go to Giotto, but Spade and Ugetsu hold him.

"Let's leave those two people G-dono..." Ugetsu asked.

Meanwhile, Giotto's HDW gone and tears all over his cheek. "why... why you must sacrifice yourself... please allaude.. please.. wake up..." He just kept crying, until the cold hand touch his wet cheek.

"Don't cry anymore... it isn't like you.." Allaude say slowly.

"But.. But why you go instantly like that!? I better die if you-" his mouth have been sealed with allaude's finger.

"sshh.. Thats guardian's job.. you know..." He smile weakly.

"I'm weak... I can't protect someone I love...." Giotto still cry and hug allaude. "Please... stay alive..."

Allaude just smile and force to go near Giotto's face, their lips meet, then he fell again in Giotto's embrace. "Everyone will die.... there's no thing in the world can ever last long... only memory... that can..." He coughed.

"Allaude!!" Giotto shocked, try to make the blood stop.

"but... giotto... this is not the ending... in the next life... I'm sure that.. I'll meet you again.. and protect you ... because my goal in this life.. is protecting you..." Allaude slowly closed his eyes, his shaking cold hand, fall down, not shaking anymore. he died..

* * *

"....Na, Tsuna...."

'That voice again....'

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" A yell from the raven hair wake up the Vongola Boss.

"a- ah.. Hibari-san... What happen.." Tsunayoshi yawned, and try to remove dust from his eyes

"Why do you ask!! See this!" Hibari hand out a pile of paper work to tsuna's table.

"Hi- Hiee.... c- can I just have some rest, Hiba-" HIbari already death glare him. "Hiiiiii.... I understand!!" He do the paperwork.

When hibari focus his eyes to tsuna's face, he catch a tears mark on tsuna cheek. "... having nightmare?" Hibari wipe the tears, oh its still warm.

"e- eh?? M- maybe..."

"maybe?" He hate that word, if he ask someone they like to answer with that word.

"Yeah.. Like tha-" one strike right on tsuna's head. "O- ouch.. Hibari-san.."

"I'll come back... do your work.. faster.." Then hibari turn, going to go out from the room. Then Tsuna catch someone shadow, or something like that, He quickly grab Hibari's hand. He's shock and looking to Tsuna "hmm? what happen, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"E- Eh.. come back as soon as possible okay..." Say Tsuna while his hand let go of his guardians hand.

Hibari just kept silent and continue walking. But a faint smile appear in his lips.

_at Anytime_

_Anywhere_

_In any situation_

_I'll always beside you_

_to protect you..._

_because I was born... to protect you..._

A/N : .... Okay, this is it... Comment please~ T.T

Just Click Here!

v

v

v


End file.
